


At what cost?

by HeartsFate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, its infinity war what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: There were multiple ways Steve imagined the battle with Thanos to go. He had imagined both the victories and the losses. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Things in their line of work never were. But this...this isn’t one outcome he had expected.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	At what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr requested for something Scarletamerica, when Wanda's snapped in Wakada. 
> 
> So here we have a little drabble reworking Wanda’s snap scene into something more Scarletamerica friendly! And yes some of the dialog remains from the Snap scene in Infinity War because I wanted to keep it.
> 
> It’s Infinity War. So angst ahead. I do hope y'all enjoy it! You can also find me @brokengem on Tumblr.

There were multiple ways Steve imagined the battle with Thanos to go. He had imagined both the victories and the losses. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Things in their line of work never were. But this...this isn’t one outcome he had expected. 

Thanos disappeared into his portal and away from Thor’s axe, leaving behind a very confused and terrified God of Thunder. Thor breathed heavily, staring at the spot where the mad titan once stood. 

“Where’d he go?” Steve called, his voice barely containing his worry and disbelief. “Thor?” The god could do nothing more than to look up, eyes filled with horror as Steve once again asked, “Where’d he go?”

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice called from behind. 

Turning to his childhood friend, Steve watched in muted horror as Bucky walked towards him. Bucky stared down at his left hand, watching as it slowly disintegrated with each step. He stopped a short distance away, gun falling where he stood as his body vanished into particles in the wind. 

Steve hurried forward, falling down to one knee beside what was left of his friend. He met Thor’s gaze, before touching the ground. 

“He...He’s gone.” Steve muttered under his breath, returning to his feet and looking around. “Thor, the others.”

Thor nodded, brushing past him in silence in hopes the others had not met the same fate. He could hear Natasha in the distance with Bruce, leaving them to be met by Thor. Rhodes was looking for Sam and T’challa had just found his general. That left Wanda. 

Steve made his way back to where he’d left her to mourn the loss of her friend. He couldn’t help the breath of relief he released at the sight of her. She had remained at Vision’s side, her hand resting over where Vision’s heart could have been, the darkened exo-structure remaining dormant beneath her touch. 

“Wanda?”

Wanda gave Vision’s chest a gentle pat before moving away and getting to her feet. The young woman looked up with a tear-stained face, sadness in those beautiful eyes of hers. The fear he’d felt previously returned as he watched her.

“He won. The wind, it’s changed.” she whispered sadly. “We’ve lost,” the defeat in her voice was enough for him to surge forward as fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

His arms wrapped around her as he closed the distance. Her forehead fell against his chest as she cried, her emotions gaining the better of her. 

“Shhh, Wanda, it’s okay. We can...we’ll-,” Steve swallowed tightly as he cut himself off, holding her tighter. He wanted to comfort her, to ease the pain he knew she felt. She shook her head no and Steve the fear that gripped him amplify. 

This all felt so wrong. 

“I love you,” he barely heard the words muffled against his suit. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back. His eyes squeezed shut as his arms fell to his side, refusing to watch Wanda’s body disintegrate like he had watched Bucky. 

Steve’s hands clenched tightly at his side, knees finally giving out as he fell back on his rear. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there feeling lost, horrified and heartbroken. Nor could he say when the others had arrived to find him silently mourning his best friend and the woman he was growing to love. 

Natasha rushed to his side and Steve took a moment to take in the worn out sight of the others. Bruce stood farthest in the Hulkbuster. The raccoon, Rocket, sat alone on a fallen log. Thor stood silently off to Rhodes' side as the older man approached. 

“What is this? What the hell is happening?” Rhodes asked, breaking the heavy silence. 

Steve had no answer for him. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. He never imagined a clean one. Losses were expected. As his hand fell into the dust that was once Wanda, he realized those losses weren’t meant like this. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was all worth the cost.


End file.
